Countdown to Final Crisis Vol 1 12
| NextIssue = | Editor1_1 = Elisabeth V. Gehrlein | Editor1_2 = Mike Carlin | Editor2_1 = Elisabeth V. Gehrlein | Writer1_1 = Paul Dini | Writer1_2 = Justin Gray | Writer1_3 = Keith Giffen | Writer1_4 = Jimmy Palmiotti | Writer2_1 = Scott Beatty | Penciler1_1 = Tom Derenick | Penciler1_2 = Jesus Saiz | Penciler2_1 = Aaron Lopresti | Inker1_1 = Jimmy Palmiotti | Inker2_1 = Aaron Lopresti | Colourist1_1 = Tom S. Chu | Colourist2_1 = Hi-Fi | Letterer1_1 = Ken Lopez | Letterer2_1 = Ken Lopez | Quotation = Do all Earth foods smell like leechspore fecal matter? | Speaker = Forager II | StoryTitle1 = Come Together | StoryTitle2 = The Origin of Circe | Synopsis1 = Having arrived on the outskirts of Apokolips the Challengers, including Ray Palmer, are confused as to why they are here of all places, but notes that the Source has a reason for them to be there. On Earth, after taking a shower Jimmy Olsen notice the statement "to Apokolips" spelled on his bathroom mirror. Meanwhile, at Paradise Island, Mary Batson is having a hard time posing as a slave while spying. She later encounters Harleen Quinzel and tells her that she has overheard something about a ceremony honoring a generation of "Furies". On another part of the island, Granny Goodness is upset with the news of Bernadeth's death from Desaad. Having heard enough from Desaad's comments of the situation, Granny disguise back into Athena and attends the Furies' ceremony. Back on Apokolips Darkseid boast to Monitor Solomon of how the "game" is turning in favor for him. However, Solomon points out to him that he can make a "passive sacrifice" much to Darkseid's amusement. Back on Paradise Island, in her ceremony, "Athena" introduce to the Amazons of the indoctrination of the Female Furies (among them that Harley and Holly Robinson notice is their friend Tricia), and announces her to induct every Amazon as a Fury to rule over Earth. Mary, abandoning her guise, loudly criticize all the Amazons for cheering "Athena" and that they are being used for her own ends much as similar to Eclipso's manipulation of Mary. Taken aback by Mary's stance, "Athena" orders her Furies to kill her. Fortunately and thanks to their Amazonian trainings, Holly and Harley saves Mary and easily resists the Female Furies. Hippolyta soon arrives and reveals Athena as Granny Goodness. Anger at her defeat, Granny retreats back to Apokolips via Boom Tube. But, Harley follows Granny into the Boom Tube forcing Mary and Holly to follow after her. After their unexpected leave, Hippolyta announces to the Amazons that they "need to talk." Meanwhile, in the Mexican desert, the Pied Piper plays his flute to Trickster's hand admitting he's gay ever since he was a child. Suddenly a Boom Tube portal is created from behind Piper. In Blüdhaven, Brother Eye announces to Karate Kid, Una, Buddy Blank and his grandson via an O.M.A.C. converted Martin Stein of his completed upload of the Atomic Knights' technology and plans to assimilate to a specific planet he discovered. Eye then tells Buddy that he and his grandson are to remain in Blüdhaven and teleports itself including Karate Kid and Una via Boom Tube. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * * * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * | Notes = | Trivia = *Mary Batson's stance against Granny Goodness and the villainess' response is closely similar to Supergirl's first confrontation with Granny in the Superman Animated Series episode Little Girl Lost. | Recommended = | Links = * Countdown article at Wikipedia }} ----